Letters from the Dead
by FandomlyYours
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts took away many loved ones. How many were prepared for death? Letters from wizards and witches saying what had been left unsaid, they were written just in case their writers wound up dead. CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR CHARACTER DEATHS.
1. A Letter from Remus Lupin

Dear Harry,

If you're reading this, I can only assume that you have won. If you had not, it would only make sense for you to be dead.  
I can also assume that if this letter is in your possession, I was one of the casualties.  
I know how you must be feeling, Harry. I need you to read this letter carefully. It's terribly important.  
I want you first to know that no losses that occurred in this war were your fault. I know you feel the guilt, Harry. Understand that the people who fought in the battle did not fight it for you. They fought it for themselves, and more importantly, for the world. You were an extremely crucial part of the war, I do not deny that. But you were not the cause. This battle was inevitable. Whether it happened when it did, where it did, or elsewhere at another time. It would have happened eventually. Perhaps it is better that it happened now. Many losses would have been sustained in this fight, and if those same losses had not occurred had the battle not been when it had, then others would replace them. We won. It's over now.  
This is a war, Harry. People die. Everybody went into the fight holding this knowledge, understanding it, and, most importantly, accepting it. People fought knowing that they might not live to see the end. They fought anyway. Sometimes, as much as I hate to quote Grindelwald, people have to serve the greater good.  
I am so proud of you. You are every teacher's best hope for their student. How far you have come from the 13 year old boy who I taught to fight Dementors. You've grown so much. I know that Lily, James and Sirius would be just as proud as I am.  
I'm sorry for perhaps not being the mentor you deserved. I've made a great deal of mistakes. As one of your father and godfather's best friends, I should have been there to guide you through your abnormally difficult life. Instead… I admit that I have had to rely on your guidance more often than I should have. I apologise for putting this weight on your shoulders- an extra weight that you certainly didn't need- and I thank you for your counsel. Especially for your advice for when it came to Dora and Ted…  
And now I must request something of you, Harry. I reach out to burden you still, even from the other side! How tiresome I must seem. But this is awfully important to me.  
Take care of Dora. Make sure she understands how sorry I am for all the times I have hurt her. I write this with the most desperate hopes that she has escaped the battle unscathed. I must believe this, Harry, or all will be lost.  
Take care of Ted, too. You are his godfather, and he will look to you for guidance as you looked to Sirius. He has so much to learn from you. Tell him that I am sorry that I cannot be a father to him. Tell him how much I love him.  
You've helped shape the world, Harry Potter. You've brought peace as you did all those years ago when you first defeated Voldemort, only this time, it is lasting. Once again I must tell you how proud I am. You've only just turned seventeen, you've only just come of age, and yet you can boast of things that fully grown men cannot. You have become braver than even I believed you could ever become, and I assure you that I believed in you from the start.  
Remember me, Harry. Remember all of us, all the fatalities from this war. Do not forget us, but do not dwell on our memories. Move on. Have an ordinary life, raise a family, and keep us in your heart.

With fond memories,  
Remus Lupin


	2. A Letter from George Weasley

**A/N: I feel obligated to say this before everyone yells at me to READ THE BOOKS YOU FILTHY MUGGLE - I do know that Fred was the one who died. I also, however, know that J.K. Rowling has stated that of the two, George was the more careful, reserved twin. I feel that if either of them were to write a letter ****_just in case_****, it would have been George.**

**Having said this, I hope you enjoy reading George's letter.**

Hey Fred,  
You'd take the mickey out of me if you knew I was writing this, but… you can never be too careful when it comes to a war. So… here goes.  
I'm not really too sure what to write. I guess it's just that we've been by each other's sides all our lives, so it's not easy for me to figure out what to say to you in case we get… separated. That scenario doesn't leap easily to mind.  
I suppose I just want to start off by saying that it's okay. I can just hear you swearing at me and yelling that it isn't. And you're right. It's not. Sorry. But even if it's not okay, look… Don't be too sad, okay? I mean, yeah, you're going to be sad, but… Argh. Let me try this again.  
It'd be really weird for either one of us to be without the other. Bad weird, not good weird. If it had been you… But it's not you, not if you're reading this. And I'd rather you read this than not. Truth be told, if you're reading this, I'm glad, in a weird sort of way. Rather me than you. Or… rather neither of us, but still.  
I sorta want to ask you to look after the rest of the family, but I know you're gonna be hit harder than them. So I'm counting on them to make sure you don't sink too far into depression with the loss of your beloved twin. Haha. Okay, yeah, I guess I shouldn't be joking, but it's what we've done our whole lives and besides, what else can a guy do?  
Okay, here I want you to give the paper to the rest of the family. They'd probably hate me forever if I'd only written to you.  
Ginny: You've learned well, little sis. Fred and I have had a truly terrible influence on you, and I couldn't be prouder. You let Harry know that if he breaks your heart, I'll be after him from the Great Beyond.  
Ron: You could be a bit of a git sometimes but you're still our little brother and as sappy as this sounds, we still care about you. And just get together with Hermione already, yeah? I regret not being able to see that happen before the battle. I guess I owe you a Galleon, Fred. Grab it from Gringotts from me.  
Percy: You great prat, you stupid family deserting idiot. I hope you get fired. Hehe, awkward. Thanks for redeeming yourself, and everything. You were really super annoying, but… Welcome back to the family.  
Bill and Charlie: You guys were always awesome. We didn't see you much these past few years, but… Thanks for being great brothers, regardless. And sorry about the beetles, Bill.  
Dad: Thanks for always being there, Dad. I'll miss you. Good luck with your Muggle things.  
Mum: Don't cry too much, please. I know you'll miss me, I'll miss you too. Thanks for everything; for the sweaters, for putting up with me and Fred… And whatever you're feeling guilty about right now, because I know you are, don't. I forgive you for whatever it was.  
Fred's yelling at me to get going now so I'll just quickly wrap up this letter. I wish you all the best. Please don't fall apart because of me. Our friends will need you to stay strong. And they'll help you through it. Again, sappiness, but… I love you all, and I'll miss you.  
My mischief's been managed.  
George


End file.
